An Unlikely Tale
by lilyplouisa
Summary: Old, somewhat lame, and discontinued. Another Tenchi MuyoDigimon crossover, this time with Koushiro as the main character. The digidestined have to search Japan for an evil person and Izzy goes to the Okayama area . . . Really weird couplings.
1. The Adventure Begins

"Ack!" Koushiro choked as Yamato Ishida pounded him heartily on the back.   
  
"It's real good to see you, Iz, REAL good." said the blond-haired man.   
  
"Ack-yes-ak ack-ditto."  
  
"Izzy, what's with the eyes?" Mimi Tachikawa asked, her pink curls bouncing in his face. "I mean, they're, like, a different color? They're like a cool greenish color."  
  
"They've always been that color," Taichi Yagami said with a yawn.   
  
"No, Mimi's right." Matt said, tilting his head to stare into Koushie's eyes. "They ARE different." He smiled. "Prettier."  
  
Sweatdrop.   
  
"This is a bit off-topic." Dr. Jyou Kido sighed. "Shouldn't we be trying to save the world?"  
  
Tai yawned again and stretched. "S'pose so."   
  
"We'll need to split up." Hikari Yagami commented. "There's no way we can search all of Japan otherwise."  
  
At that point, the door burst open and Takeru skidded in. "Sorry I'm late," he panted. "I slept in. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Matt said sarcastically, snapping out of his former mood. "We just have to search ALL of Japan for a black hole that's going to pull us all into oblivion."  
  
"A black hole?" Sora Takenouchi said quizzically as she stepped through the doorway. "Nani??!!!?"  
  
"Not quite," Izzy clarified. "It's actually a hole in the digital world itself. Bits of leftover data from destroyed evil digimon are slowly dissolving the wall between both worlds."  
  
"So what do we do?" TK asked. "It's not exactly as straightforward as fighting."  
  
"We need to seal the hole by using our crests." Tai said. "We think."  
  
"Comforting." Joe put in.   
  
"HERE WE ARE!" shouted Yolei as she pulled Daisuke and Iori into the room. "And this time we've GOT our shoes!"  
  
"Okaaaay . . . ." TK said. "I DON'T think I'll ask."  
  
"All right, enough." Tai said. "It's time to get moving. I'll go north to Sapporo. Sora can go to Kyoto. Matt can cover Nagasaki and Imato-san can stay in the Tokyo-Odaiba area-"  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" Kari protested.  
  
"Izzy'll go to Okayama," Tai continued, ignoring her. "Joe to, erm, Tomeada, Mimi to Sakai, Tk to Osaka, Davis to Sakai, Iori to Nagoya and Yolei to Hiroshima. Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded.   
  
'Okayama,' Izzy thought gloomily. 'What fate awaits me there?'  
  
The truth was, Koushiro Izumi admitted bitterly to himself, he had never felt he was really part of the digidestined. He was the outcast, the one they didn't quite understand or include, the one who didn't understand them. They acted as if he were one of them, don't get me wrong. They pretended to know him like a brother. But it's hard to get close to an orphaned computer nut.  
  
Or at least that was his excuse then. But soon, someone would. Get close to him, I mean. They'd find their way into his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
"Self-destruction enabled. Bomb goes off in ten seconds and counting."  
  
"DAMMIT, MIHOSHI!" first-class detective Kiyone yelled, fleeing from her bed.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaah! Kiyone, I was asleeep! Wah-ah-ah! It just went offffffffff!" The blond sobbed. "Waaaaaaah!"  
  
Kiyone, still in her nightclothes, hurried to Yagami's control room.   
  
"Yagami, turn off the self destruct. Now!" she commanded.  
  
"Five seconds. . . four. . . . "  
  
"Shit!"  
  
The blue-haired woman spun around, pressing miscellaneous buttons.   
  
"Jesus, Mihoshi, could you have messed this UP any WORSE?!"  
  
***  
  
"Self-destruct disabled. All systems returning to normal."  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: Louisa does not own. She doesn't. She REALLY doesn't. K?  
  
a/n: So that's chapter one. Whaddya think? Was it good? Was it bad? Does it have potential? Do I have potential?! Review!   
  
Hey! I can type that word REALLY fast. Maybe it's because I'm so INTENT on getting you people to COMMENT on my STORIES! What is WITH you? I write these stories so YOU can read them and then you don't say anything! *pause* You're still reading this?  
  
Review!  
  
Oh, and if you think anyone's out of character (besides my poor Yama-san), tell me. I'd like to fix it.   
  
Poor, poor Yama-san, I'm abusing his character. Don't worry, I'll make up for it somehow. A nice Harry Potter/Digimon fic, perhaps? Involving Yamato and Lupin?   
  
*glares* If any of you DARE STEAL that idea, I'll sic VIO-CHAN on you! So, HAH!  
  
God bless, history day's over. Louisa is BACK IN BUSINESS! Oh yeah!  
  
Tis a long author's note. I'm rambling again.   
  
O-na-na, dearies. 


	2. A Brief Look At How People Are Seen

NANI??!!! Me? What I think of IZZY?   
  
OF COURSE I know him well! He's one of US!  
  
Well, he's Izzy. I don't know, he's just, um, Izzy, I guess.   
  
Why are you asking me? Is this some kinda test? I mean, Izzy!  
  
Well, he's on that computer of his a lot, and he knows EVERYTHING and I can never understand anything he says.   
  
Uh, he overheard his parents saying he was adopted? Is that what you mean?  
  
How'd he FEEL about that? Well, God, I don't know. I guess upset, maybe.   
  
Has he ever told me anything about himself? No. . .   
  
But I already knew! Because he's Izzy! And . . . . I was too busy being the leader anyway! I had to watch out for Kari and the others!  
  
Yes, that DOES include him! Jeez, is this an interrogation? Leave me alone!  
  
I guess I DON'T know him as well as the others . . . . But Kari's my sister and Matt's my best friend and Sora's my girlfriend! And Mimi and Joe complain all the time so I guess I hear a lot from them.   
  
Well, I DO know him better than Ken!  
  
Why's he know so much? Why's he so smart? How do you expect ME to know this?  
  
Okay, okay, I get your point. Ken's evil because he's a lost and tortured soul. I guess I do know even Ken better.  
  
Crap, we really don't know Izzy like we think we do, do we?  
  
~*~  
  
Kiyone? That's easy! She's a Galaxy Police officer. She's, like, my partner and I can't do anything without her.   
  
She's an officer because she WANTED to be, like me! And I know I make her mad sometimes, but I can't help it! I'm only one person!  
  
Zzzzzz. . . .   
  
Huh? Oh! What? What were we talking about??!!!   
  
KIYONE!!!!! HELP!  
  
Oh, yeah. Kiyone's my best friend ever! We have an apartment together and we do all our jobs together and . . . oh. You have to leave? Okay! Byyyyyyyye! I'll miss you!   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Don't ask. Please. I was just trying to make a point.  
  
disclaimer: Don't own nothing. 


	3. To Yamasaka

"Izzy Izzy IZZY! Wait for me!" Yolei shouted.

Izzy absently ran his finger along the train map. "I'll have to change trains at Yamasaka and head west." he muttered. "Oh no. . . _please_ not Yolei."

"Izzy! We're taking the same train until Yamasaka!" she called. "Come on! It's leaving soon!"

"Coming!" Izzy replied. Putting on his intellectual face, he turned to greet the younger girl. "Hey Yo--" 

Izzy stopped midsentence when he saw Yolei, his eyes bulging. "Ano . . . Yolei, are you wearing makeup?"

"You like it?" she gushed predictably. "Mimi lent it to me!"

Izzy couldn't say he did like it. Yolei had on layers of cakey white blush, pink eyeshadow, very bright red lipstick and more than liberal amounts of glitter. Not to mention her hair, which was slicked back, streaked with pink and, also, glittery. If that wasn't enough, she was wearing a dress fit for a prom queen, if not brighter. She looked like a deformed pink canary. 

"It's lovely." Izzy lied. "Going somewhere?"

Yolei giggled girlishly. "Only to Hiroshima!"

Izzy smiled nervously at the girl, hoping she was unarmed. Yolei was completely and utterly insane . . .

*~*~*~*

In the small town of Okayama, Japan, Ryoko Hakubi sat nervously in the back office of a fancy French cafe. The restaurant's manager was glancing over Ryoko's "resume," a hastily compiled list of other restaurants she'd supposedly waitressed, written with Washu's help. Anyone who knew the women knew they were up to something--and they were right--but the poor manager had no reason to suspect Ryoko.

Looking up from the paper, he said shortly, "Well, this is impressive. You may begin work tommorow at two o'clock." 

Ryoko smiled and bowed politely. "Arigatou gozimas, sir." 

*~*~*~*

As he boarded the train, he knew that he'd rather kill himself than spend the two-hour train ride with Yolei. So he quickly excused himself from all socializing by muttering something about running some tests on the area, pulled his laptop out, and immersed himself in a game of solitaire. Unfortunately, Yolei being Yolei, she immediately decided to hang over his shoulder eagerly. 

"Ooh, solitaire! I love solitaire! Can I play?"

Calmly, Izzy explained, "I apologize, Yolei, but the word 'solitaire' denotes a one-player game."

Yolei blinked. "Duuh! But I . . .Oh, I know! I'll play on my laptop, and you can play on your laptop and whoever gets the higher score wins!" 

Izzy sighed dramatically, but she didn't seem to notice. The girl couldn't take a hint. Maybe if he. . . Izzy hurriedly clicked out of solitaire and began downloaded the latest Artemis Fowl novel. Izzy found he could relate to the novel's hero in many ways. Like Artemis Fowl, Izzy was a loner and unusually intelligent and like Artemis, Izzy drew himself out of relationships by delving deeper into himself. But perhaps this is beside the point. 

"212 points!" crowed Yolei. "What'd you get?" 

"Oh, 217." Izzy replied absentmindedly. 

"Wow! We were really close! I came within a five-point margin of the former head of the computer club!" Yolei sighed, going starry eyed.

Luckily for Izzy, the PDA system crackled on just then. 

"The train is now approaching the Yamasaka station. Repeat, the train is now approaching Yamasaka. Thank you for riding Tokyo Express and have a nice day." 

"This is my stop," said Izzy, avoiding eye contact and gathering his things. 

"Aawwwwwwww!" Yolei whined. "But we were having fun!"

"I apologize." Izzy conceded.

"Be careful, and good luck and may the Forcemon be with you." Yolei sighed.

"Sayonara." said Izzy simply, and stood up, waiting for the train to slow to a stop. It was raining.

*~*~*~*

A few hours later, Izzy finally opened the door to his hotel room at the Shanghai Noon, obviously a tourist place. He sighed and flopped onto the borderline obsessive compulsively neat bed. "Shit!" he muttered uncharacteristically as he nearly broke his back. 

"I'm never going to get any rest." he realized and began setting up the equipment he'd devised to detect escaped data. 

*~*~*~*

A/n: *Shrugs* Kinda a pointless chapter. O well. 

Disclaimer: I don't own these animes. 


End file.
